<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forest Spirit by SelkieStrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606070">The Forest Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieStrong/pseuds/SelkieStrong'>SelkieStrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ever - Freeform, I Am Sorry, I am bad at names, Jeongin is a forest spirit, M/M, My first fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, hyunjin is a prince, my beta reader is slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieStrong/pseuds/SelkieStrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Jeongin only a second to go to the source of the wish. He found himself in the South Kingdom. In the middle of a fire. No… an Inferno. The Kingdom was on fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Forest was here first. Long before the people. She was here first.</p><p>Then came the people. And with them came the greed. The Forest needed protection, so she created the forest creatures. They were supposed to remind the people that if they wanted something from the Forest, they needed to give something back in return.</p><p>“What do the forest creatures look like?” Hyunjin asked his mother.</p><p>“They are human, and animal alike.” His mother answered.</p><p>“Then how can I tell them apart from the humans?” Hyunjin asked again.</p><p>“Since they were animals once, as humans they will still have their animal features.” She told him.</p><p>“And what can they do, mother?”</p><p>“Well since the Forest doesn’t know violence, she created them to help people with small tasks. Like helping with the fruits and vegetables, which serve as sources of food for the people. But if you plant more flowers and trees, she will help you more.” She explained.</p><p>It was a warm sunny day, and Hyunjin and his mother were in the palace garden.</p><p>She was a queen, but still wanted to teach her beloved child that he needed to take care of the Forest if he wanted to receive back from her. The future King needed to be kind.</p><p>“Will planting flowers make the Forest happy?” Hyunjin asked his mother.</p><p>“Yes, sweet child.” She answered smiling warmly to her beloved child.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“People are getting greedier with the passing years. They are forgetting that they can’t keep taking forever. They need to give back in return. So Young One, your duty is to remind them that. The children still believe in us, in the Forest. They will still want your presence when they are planting little flowers, so you must be present when they call for you, Young One.” The oldest forest spirit was lecturing Jeongin.</p><p>“People will plant trees, and in return they will want the fruits from them. Because as long as there are trees, there will be a Forest.” The old spirit told him.</p><p>“What about the greedy people? Will we help them?” Asked Jeongin.</p><p>“Remember Young One. To receive, first you have to give. We go to the people who need us. Those who don’t believe in magic, will never find it. You will not hear their wishes Young One.” He told him.</p><p>“But lately, there aren’t many wishes..” Jeongin said with a sad voice.</p><p>“Yes Young One, there aren’t. But there are few Kingdoms who still believe in the Forest. And that’s what matters – to still make them believe in us.”</p><p>Indeed there were only few Kingdoms who still were planting trees, so they could have forests in their land. The Forest took great care of them. No fruit trees were fruitless. No man was left hungry. But not all of the people wanted to give back. They wanted only to take. And what happens when the greed is huge? Destruction! The Forest needed more protection. Not only simple wishes. She needed something powerful to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>Few years later…</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hear it?” Someone asked.</p><p>They all hear the screams, feel the sorrow and the pain.</p><p>“A forest is dying” Said the oldest spirit.</p><p>“A wish has been made. They are calling for you, Young One!“ The elder stated.</p><p>“Yes… but… what do they want? I can’t hear them clearly.” Jeongin said.</p><p>“There is no time Young One. You must go now.”</p><p>It took Jeongin only a second to go to the source of the wish. He found himself in the South Kingdom. In the middle of a fire. No… an Inferno. The Kingdom was on fire. Everything around him was burning. He heard the screams of the recent past around him, like a ghost hanging in the air. The people, the spirits refusing to leave the burning forest. They were so loud, he couldn’t hear the wish he was called for. The screams were overwhelming him. No one was left there, but he couldn’t make them stop. He placed his hands over his ears, hoping he could make the screams stop, but to no avail. He felt the world around him started to spin. Suddenly he felt weak and fell to the ground. The screams were too much to bear until Jeongin himself started screaming. ‘’Why was he called here’’, he thought. When no one was here… Only the flames. Without him realizing he started to scream even louder. The flames around him looked like they will never stop burning.</p><p>“Why did you call for me?” He screamed… No answer…</p><p>“There is nothing I could do… nothing.” Jeongin whispered. He never felt so helpless.</p><p>He couldn’t leave until he answered the wish he was summoned for. But he couldn’t hear that wish.</p><p>“Why me?” He whispered again looking at the night sky.</p><p>It was late at night. Cloudless sky filled with stars. Jeongin was staring at the sky. He didn’t realize the wetness on his cheeks. There were no clouds, then why were his cheeks wet? Then the realization came. He was crying. And with that he started to cry more and more. He buried his face in the dirt of the ground crying and screaming even louder.</p><p>Until a miracle happened.</p><p>One drop, then another and another. Out of nowhere it started raining. In seconds the rain was so strong that there was a chance for it to overtake the fire. Jeongin was wet to the bones in almost instantly. He stood up and looked around. The rain was so strong it was hard to see. But he could sense the fire getting weaker and weaker. With that, the screams were getting more distant, until they were gone along with the fire. The rain stopped the way it started, out of nowhere. Jeongin looked up at the sky, his eyes widening. There was no trace of clouds in the sky. Like the storm never existed to begin with. And then… he heard it. The wish. He looked around. Was he too late? Panic took over him and he started running.</p><p>“Please... I hope I’m not late” He wished while running.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dining hall Hyunjin was having dinner with his parents, the King and the Queen. They were talking, but Hyunjin couldn’t hear their conversation. He was too focused on the flames in the fireplace. Until the doors to the dining hall flew open and in stormed a soldier.</p><p>“My King, the South Kingdom has been burned to the ground.” Said the soldier.</p><p>The room fell in silence.</p><p>“What happened?” the King asked.</p><p>“We don’t know, my Lord.” Answered the soldier.</p><p>“Send people quickly to help the Kingdom.” The King raised his voice.</p><p>“It’s too late for that, my Lord. No human could stop the fire now.” The soldier replied.</p><p>Silence filled the room. It was the queen who broke it.</p><p>“Let’s pray for nature to take over the flames then.” She stated quietly.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin was still running. All wet and cold from the rain. But he couldn’t stop. He needed to find what he was searching for. What he was called for. It was finally quiet. One could only hear Jeongin’s running feet. He could hear clearly the wish that called him, showed him direction. The wish was urging him, telling him there wasn’t much time left. He needed to hurry. The voice begged him to hurry. So he did.</p><p>It was here somewhere. But on the surface was nothing more than debris. He had no time to waste. He started digging with bare hands hoping he was digging at the right place. After a few moments of digging, his hands had started to hurt him. He saw they were covered in blood, but he had no time for that. Whatever he was searching for was running out of time. Soon he felt it. His fingers brushed over a hard surface. He found a big chest unharmed from the inferno in which it was until not long ago. He knew the cold material it was made of. It was found only in the depths of the forest. And it was forged there as well. A material that could withstand everything. He tried to flip it open, but to no avail. It was locked. A key was needed. A chest forged by a forest spirit however, could be easily opened by another forest spirit should they wish for it. With no key at hand, but using his forest spirit nature, Jeongin opened the chest, his eyes going wide.</p><p>Inside the chest was a little girl. She was so small, a child. She was curled in a ball crying. He was so confused as to why there was a child in the chest.</p><p>“That’s the South Kingdom’s princess.” The voice whispered.</p><p>“The princess?” Jeonging echoed.</p><p>“She needs protection, so one day she could rebuild the Kingdom. She needs your protection!” the voice whispered.</p><p>“What happened here?” Jeongin asked. “What caused the fire?”</p><p>“That I cannot tell you, Young One.” answered the voice. “You need to find that out on your own.”</p><p>“You were the one who called for me. To make this wish come true!” Jeongin said.</p><p>“It’s time for your test, Young One. To show why you were born.” The voice told him.</p><p>“Why I was born?” Jeongin smirked at that.</p><p>When the chest was open the girl felt the cold air. But she was too scared to stop crying. She saw the person standing there, but still couldn’t calm down. After a few moments she heard him talk, but he wasn’t talking to her. She tried calming down and slowly started to sit. At the sign of motion, the person stilled and focused his gaze at her. He was beautiful, she thought. Sharp features, fox like eyes… And then it hit her.</p><p>“A forest spirit” She gasped. “So you heard us? You came!” She started crying again.</p><p>Jeongin felt the sadness coming from her. He put his hand on her head and started petting it gently.</p><p>“Calm down child. I am here now. I heard you.” He tried to calm her down.</p><p>A few moments later, the girl calmed down. She looked around and after seeing no one, she asked him:</p><p>“Who were you talking to?”</p><p>“The Forest.” He told her. “She told me you needed me.”</p><p>“Mother always told me if I ever wanted something from the forest, I need to give first.” She smiled sadly.</p><p>“That, she teaches you well. I saw you a couple of times planting flowers with the other children, but I never knew you were the princess, sweet child.” Jeongin said with a smile.<br/>He then picked her up. Such a small child.. Facing the cruel world alone now. No, she wasn’t alone. He was here for a reason. He was called for a reason. He felt it deep down inside him that the girl was special. He needed to find out how and why.</p><p>“What’s your name sweet child?” Jeongin asked her.</p><p>“Serena.” She said. “And yours forest spirit?”</p><p>“Jeongin.”</p><p>“Tell me Jeongin, what animal were you, before becoming a spirit?” Serena asked him.</p><p>“Fox.” He said chuckling “That I think you already knew, since you recognized I was a forest spirit too.”</p><p>“Now Serena, lets find you a new home!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin took Serena’s hand and in the blink of an eye they were in the forest. When the other spirits sensed the young one return, they all went to see him. They were all curious to know what happened. Everyone was taken aback when they saw the little girl with him. Everyone went silent.</p><p>All parted for the oldest spirit to come. He looked at the young girl then at Jeongin.</p><p>“What happened, Young One? Why are you back with a human child?”</p><p>Jeongin looked at Serena and smiled at her, ushering her towards the other young spirits, so she couldn’t hear them talking. When he was sure she was far enough, he started explaining.</p><p>“That’s the South Kingdom’s princess. The only survivor of the inferno.” Jeongin said firmly.</p><p>Everyone was shocked. Gasps and murmurs filled the air.</p><p>“I was called for her. To find her and save her. When I went there…” Jeongin stilled for a moment from the memories of what happened. What he saw.</p><p>“Everything was on fire. There was no one alive, but I could hear their screams. I could feel their fear. It was suffocating. There was a second wish, but I couldn’t hear it from the screams. Then out of nowhere it started raining. The rain overtook the flames, and with them the screams as well. But I could hear only one wish. The one ushering me to save Serena. The other wish died with the flames.”</p><p>“Rain? Did you do something to summon the rain, Young One?” Asked the oldest spirit.</p><p>“No. I don’t know how it started.” Said Jeongin.</p><p>“And the girl? Why did you bring her here?” Asked the eldest.</p><p>“The Forest told me Serena needed my protection until she can rebuild the Kingdom. So, I brought her here with me.” Jeongin told him.</p><p>“You know the rules very well, Young One. She can’t stay here with us. This is no place for humans. You need to take her somewhere else.” Said the eldest.</p><p>“Did you find out how the fire started?” Some of the spirits asked Jeongin.</p><p>“No. The Forest wouldn’t tell me. She told me it was time to test me.” He spoke.</p><p>“What will you do, Young One?” Asked the eldest.</p><p>Jeongin was getting frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair thinking.</p><p>“I have no choice but to go with her. The Forest told me to protect her, so I will. I will try the North Kingdom, since our influence is still strong there. And the Queen has such a big heart. But…” Jeongin trailed off.</p><p>“But you don’t want to live with people.” The oldest spirit ended the sentence Jeongin couldn’t finish.</p><p>“Young One, you need to take that step. How will they believe in us, if we don’t believe in them? And you won’t be alone there. They have an Elder spirit to guide them.”</p><p>Jeongin said nothing. He knew he didn’t have a chance here. He looked at Serena. He was the only one she had now. He still loved the children. It was the older people whom he feared. But he didn’t want to disobey the Forest. Neither did he want to leave the poor child alone. </p><p>He ran a hand through his hair again, sighing.</p><p>“We are going to the North. I don’t know when I will return.” Jeongin said.</p><p>“Take your time, Young One.” The eldest told him.</p><p>“Serena, we are going.” Jeongin called the girl.</p><p>“Won’t we be staying here, Innie?” Serena asked him.</p><p>“Innie?” Jeongin looked at her with confusion.</p><p>Serena just smiled at him.</p><p>Jeongin sighed and took her hand in his.</p><p>“Now sweet child, we need to go. We can’t stay here” He told her.</p><p>Jeongin looked at the eldest for the last time. Nodded at him, and was gone with Serena.</p><p>“I hope you do not fail, Young One.” The eldest whispered.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The North Kingdom</p><p>“Why did you call me in the palace Elder” Jisung asked.</p><p>“The Young One is coming, and he will be in need of help.” The elder said.</p><p>“Well why don’t you help him? You are an elder and I am barely that much older than him. I won’t be much of a help.” Jisung said.</p><p>“You are young and have stamina. I am old.” The elder said.</p><p>“And lazy.” Jisung murmured to himself.</p><p>They both entered the throne room to let the King know what was happening. There were The King and the Queen and next to them stood the Prince. </p><p>“My King.” The elder started but was interrupted by the two forms standing in the middle of the room. Jeongin with a little girl in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was shocked at the two figures who appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room.</p><p>“What is happening here?” Demanded the King.</p><p>Jeongin looked around the room setting his gaze on the two spirits. An old one and a young one. The younger hiding slightly behind the older. Jeongin looked at the older assuming he was the Elder.</p><p>“Slow, aren’t we Elder?” Jeongin spoke cocking one of his eyebrows at the Elder. He wasn’t the most patient being.</p><p>“I am here in need of your help for this child. She is the only survivor of the South Kingdom. The princess.” Jeongin said. </p><p>The rulers heard what had happened to the South Kingdom. Burned to the ground with no survivors.</p><p>“How did she survive?” Asked the King.</p><p>“When the attack started, mother took me to her room.’’ The princess started retelling her ordeal. ‘’Since it was the furthest away in the castle. But we saw the fire starting. In seconds the Kingdom was in flames, along with the castle. I don’t know how it all started. Mother wouldn’t tell me. We knew Father was somewhere in the fields. When the fire reached the castle there was no escape anymore. No way out. Mother hugged me tightly. Then she opened the closet and took out a chest from there. She placed me in it, telling me everything would be all right. But I knew it wouldn’t.  I begged her to come with me, but the chest wasn’t big enough for the both of us. She just repeated that everything would be all right. I knew she was talking about me. When she started closing the chest, I knew I was seeing her for the last time. I heard her praying for me but soon the flames came. I don’t know how the chest withstood the flames. The next thing I knew was Innie opening the chest.” Serena told her story.</p><p>The room was quiet. Only the sobbing from the Queen and Jisung could be heard. Jeongin looked at the ground asking himself hundreds of questions. </p><p>The Queen went to the girl taking her in her embrace. </p><p>“You are home now, sweet child. You are safe.” The Queen told her.</p><p>“And who are you?” Hyunjin asked looking at Jeongin. </p><p>He was silent the whole time. His eyes fixed on the Forest spirit. </p><p>“My name is Jeongin. I am…” Jeongin began.</p><p>“He is one of the young spirits of the Forest.” The Elder interrupted Jeongin.</p><p>It was the King who spoke next.</p><p>“If help is what you are looking for, its help that you will get. We will take care of the princess.”</p><p>Jeongin was glad to hear that.</p><p>“I need to stay with her, until she is ready to rebuild her Kingdom.” He spoke.</p><p> “We will never turn down a Forest spirit. You can stay as long as you want.” The Queen told him.</p><p>“Young One, we need to talk.” The Elder told him.</p><p>Jeongin looked at Serena who seemed tired. No wonder that was. From what she went through.</p><p>The Queen sensed that and took the girl by the hand.</p><p>“I will bring her to her new room.” She told him.</p><p>Jeongin nodded to her and turned again to the Elder.</p><p>“Let’s go somewhere private.” He told him.</p><p>He motioned for Jeongin and Jisung to follow him. They went out on a terrace, so if the Forest had something to tell them, they could hear her. </p><p>“Young One, this is Jisung. He will be the one who will help you if you have any needs.” The Elder pointed to Jisung who was again standing slightly behind him.</p><p>“Jisung, this is…” The Elder started.</p><p>“I know who he is. I heard the Forest as well.” Jisung said frustrated.</p><p>“Then why are you hiding squirrel?” Jeongin asked.</p><p>Jisung was shocked by the question. Everyone knew who Jeongin was. He was the only Forest spirit who looked and was intimidating. Usually, they were peaceful creatures. Then why was he so intimidating? But he got frustrated for being called a squirrel. So, he went in front of Jeongin looking him in the eyes and spoke.</p><p>“Well, F-fox. I just have a feeling that in my previous life I got eaten by a fox, and that fox may be you.” Jisung tried to stand his ground.</p><p>Jeongin bared his teeth and imitated biting. To which Jisung got startled and backed away from Jeongin. </p><p>“Thought so.” Jeongin said smirking. </p><p>“Young One, please don’t do that. Jisung is a very skilled Forest spirit. He will be of great use if you need help.” The elder told him.</p><p>“I know, the Forest told me.” Jeongin told him tiredly. </p><p>“If that’s all, please leave. I need some space to breath.” He continued. </p><p>They wished him good night and left him alone on the terrace. </p><p>Jeongin turned around to look at the view that the terrace provided him. It was night-time and he couldn’t see much, but the silence and the slight wind that the night provided set him at peace. But he still had questions which needed answers. </p><p>“What now? What should I do?” He asked, hoping the Forest will give him a hint.</p><p>Then he felt a presence. He was not alone anymore. Without turning he spoke to the person behind him.</p><p>“Show yourself. There is no need to hide.”</p><p>Hyunjin was in the shadows of the terrace. Wanting to see more of the forest spirit who got his attention. He was sure the other couldn't see him. So, he got startled when Jeongin spoke to him. Thinking there is no need to hide anymore, Hyunjin stood next to Jeongin. Looking at the same direction the spirit looked.</p><p>“What do you want?” Jeongin asked him.</p><p>“That’s not how you speak to a ruler.” Hyunjin answered.</p><p>“You are not my ruler human. I answer only to the Forest.” Jeongin told him.</p><p>“My name is Hyunjin” He told him.</p><p>Jeongin just looked at him. </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t happy with the answer but decided not to get on his bad side, so he spoke what was on his mind the moment he saw the spirit.</p><p>“You are stunning.” Hyunjin told him.</p><p>“People easily trust what's beautiful. All forest spirits are beautiful. That's why the forest created us that way.” Jeongin spoke, finally looking at Hyunjin. </p><p>“But you are not like the others. You are different.” Hyunjin answered. </p><p>“Maybe I am.” Jeongin said.</p><p>They looked at each other for few more moments. Jeongin thought Hyunjin was also beautiful for a human. But that didn’t matter much to him. He smiled lightly, taking his leave.<br/>Hyunjin stood where he was. Looking at the back of the spirit who left him alone.</p><p>“Maybe you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I lost him.” Jisung shouted panicking. </p><p>It was morning and everyone was gathered around the table for breakfast.</p><p>“Who did you lose, Jisung?” Asked the Elder.</p><p>“The Fox!” said Jisung.</p><p>“Don’t call him that. And there is no way you could lose him. If you can’t find him in the castle, you know who to ask to find him.” The Elder told him.</p><p>“So, it is all right for him to call me a squirrel?” Jisung asked.</p><p>“Jisung!” The Elder started to get impatient.</p><p>“I’ll take my leave then.” Said Jisung, but was stopped by Hyunjin.</p><p>“Are you searching for Jeongin? I’ll come search with you.” He told Jisung.</p><p>Jisung wasn’t exactly happy with that, but he couldn’t say no to the prince. </p><p>They went out of the castle and headed to the small forest that they could see from the castle.</p><p>“Where is he?” Jisung asked.</p><p>“How should I know?” Hyunjin answered annoyed.</p><p>“I am not talking to you, prince. I am asking the Forest.” Jisung told him.</p><p>They stayed in silence for a few seconds. </p><p>“He is at the water spring ahead of us.” Jisung told him and they headed that way.</p><p>“So why did you come with me, prince? Do you have something to discuss with the fo… With Jeongin?” The spirit asked Hyunjin.</p><p>“Do I need a reason to spend time with him?” Hyunjin asked annoyed.</p><p>Jisung tried to hide his annoyance at that answer. He knew well what Jeongin is like. Yesterday was his first time seeing Jeongin, but he had heard about him. How he affected those around him. Hyunjin apparently was no exception. Jeongin may have looked intimidating yesterday, but he still gave out that vibe of calm that drew you to him, wanted you to be around him. He was surprised at Jeongin’s attitude yesterday. Since he heard that Jeongin was easy going and smiled a lot – something which he wasn’t yesterday. </p><p>---</p><p>Jeongin woke up in his new room. The bed was soft and comfortable, but he still couldn’t sleep well. He smelled like a human after spending the night in this bed. He hated that smell. It made him sick.  He opened the windows in the room but to no avail. He needed to take a bath. He needed to go out. And that’s what he did. He headed to the water spring he saw yesterday from the balcony. He was going to wash the smell off of him. </p><p>---</p><p>Jisung and Hyunjin neared the spring, but there was no trace of Jeongin. The spring was empty. They looked around and saw his clothes lying on the ground, but where was he? </p><p>They made a few steps and at that moment Jeongin appeared on the surface of the spring. The water was reaching his waist. His back was turned towards them.</p><p>Jisung and Hyunjin both came to a halt. Admiring the view Jeongin gave them. He was naked, or at least the part of him that they could see. He was wet, the water glistening due to the sun, creating the illusion that Jeongin was shining.  No one moved for a few moments, which felt like an eternity. </p><p>Hyunjin felt numb. His mouth dry. He knew he was hidden by the trees. Or so he thought.</p><p>Jisung on the other hand was also stunned and forgot that Jeongin could sense them. Until Jeongin suddenly turned around and made eye contact with both of them.  Jisung felt his face burning, his ears going red. Hyunjin was bolder and headed to the spring, Jisung trailing behind him.</p><p>When they reached the shore, Jeongin looked at Jisung, waiting to make eye contact. Jisung was embarrassed to be caught looking at Jeongin like that. When they locked eyes with each other, Jeongin bared his teeth at Jisung and imitated biting, causing Jisung to get startled again, but the latter was surprised with what came next.</p><p>Jeongin was laughing at his reaction this time. The sound of it was so intoxicating. His smile was stunning, showing his teeth. He looked so pure at that moment, still shining from the water. Jisung felt hot again. Hyunjin was stunned by the view, his heart skipped a beat. He never saw someone so beautiful before. Unlike yesterday, Jeongin was like a different person now. No trace from the intimidating spirit. Jisung and Hyunjin liked this Jeongin more. He drew them in more, making them realize that this was the beginning of a little crush they had for the young spirit. </p><p>“What can I do for you? Why are you here?” Jeongin asked them still with a smile on his face.</p><p>“We were searching for you.” Hyunjin told him.</p><p>“That I can tell. But what do you need?” He asked again.</p><p>Jisung and Hyunjin both stayed silent, since neither of them had a real reason to look for him. They both just needed to be near him.</p><p>“You weren’t in your room this morning, neither did you come for breakfast. So, we wanted to see if you were all right.” Jisung finally said. </p><p>To be honest Jisung knew that Jeongin wasn’t comfortable with closed spaces. He could have guessed that Jeongin needed some freedom from the palace. And assumed that he took a bath in the spring to get rid off the smell from the palace. A smell he was used to, since he spends most of his time there.</p><p>“Why are you bathing in the spring when we have a bath in the castle?” Hyunjin asked Jeongin.</p><p>Jeongin was startled by the question, searching for the right words to answer so as not to sound rude. To his relief Jeongin sensed his distress and intervened.</p><p>“We should go back. Serena is probably worried that you have been gone for so long” Jisung told them.</p><p>“Well, I’ll ask you for some privacy if you don’t want to see more private parts of me.” Jeongin joked. </p><p>How little they needed to turn red from embarrassment. </p><p>When he was done putting on his clothes, they headed to the palace. Jeongin in the middle with Hyunjin and Jisung each on either of his sides. Both were stealing glances at Jeongin the whole way. </p><p>When they reached the palace, Jeongin’s aura changed again, making both Hyunjin and Jeongin sense it. Both got the same realisation. They needed Jeongin more in the open, than in the palace, if they wanted to see him at peace again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>